Dalmatica
only basic numbers and Swadesh lexicon for now Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Basic Numbers 1 vuyen 2 dvai 3 tria 4 tehër 5 pyenc 6 hei 7 hedë 8 vuadë 9 neiyë 10 zekë Swadesh list No. English Dalmatica 1 I Yen (m.) / Yini (fem.) 2 you (singular) Cu (m.) / Ci (fem.) 3 he Yel (formal, archaic, literary) / L'i (colloquial) 4 we N'u (m. dual) / N'uvi (f. dual); N'ë (m. plur))/N'i (f.plur.) 5 you (plural) Vu (m., also formal polite address) / Vui (f.) 6 they Aven (generic e m.) / Avni (f.) 7 this Ayes't 8 that Acel 9 here Fiuk 10 there Yes't 11 who Koi 12 what To 13 where Kui 14 when Kun 15 how Kvam 16 not Nai 17 all Tuaic 18 many L'urë 19 some D'ihë (standard)/Myerkë (southern use only) 20 few Pavël 21 other Yeltër 22 one Vuyen 23 two Dvai 24 three Tria 25 four Tehër 26 five Pyenc 27 big Megai 28 long Luand' 29 wide Lac 30 thick Kraht 31 heavy Grav 32 small Përv (standard)/Pavël (outdated/provincial) 33 short Yes'kurt (standard)/Picël (northern, dialectal) 34 narrow Yenvus't 35 thin Fualë 36 woman Xen'ë ("female adult")/Davnë("lady") 37 man (adult male) Fuan' 38 man (human being) Ner 39 child Fiyë ("a son/daughter"); Bebe (an infant, newborn); Puvar (a kid) 40 wife Muyë 41 husband Hizex, Meraic 42 mother Marë (standard, formal), Maike (general use), Mama (familiar) 43 father Paitë (formal, archaic), Ata, Vapo (familiar) 44 animal D'uavët (standard), Kavs'i (southern, dialect.) 45 fish Pës't 46 bird Pehar 47 dog Kain 48 louse Hir 49 snake Yarpën 50 worm Berëm 51 tree Arvër (literary, archaic), Dërvë 52 forest Hyelv (literay, archaic), S'umë 53 stick Len' 54 fruit Ruaic 55 seed Hyemënc 56 leaf Xilët 57 root Ryeza (standard, seabord dialects), Koryë (mountain dialects) 58 bark S'kvarcë 59 flower S'uvar 60 grass Vyarp 61 rope Vinkel 62 skin Kvayër 63 meat Kair (literary, archaic, figurative), Mës'ë (current, colloquial) 64 blood Yemë 65 bone Avc 66 fat Kraht 67 egg Av 68 horn Kvarn 69 tail Kavd' 70 feather Pënd' 71 hair Kavme, Kavëi 72 head Kok 73 ear Vraic'ë 74 eye Avki 75 nose Nuai 76 mouth S'tavma 77 tooth Daunc 78 tongue Laimb (organ), Yask (language, colloq.), L'end'e (arch., lit.) 79 fingernail Vun'ë 80 foot Puaic 81 leg Navd' 82 knee Nud' 83 hand Xirë 84 wing Airë 85 belly Vryentë, S'tomax 86 guts Burcë 87 neck Kavël 88 back Cerg 89 breast Pec' 90 heart Kvard' 91 liver Hikuc, Yekar (arch., fig. for "bravery") 92 drink A pivye 93 eat A mand'ukye 94 bite A mardye 95 suck A hus'tye 96 spit A s'puye 97 vomit A jevuamye 98 blow A fleye 99 breathe A s'pirye, a nëvmye 100 laugh A rizye 101 see A vizye 102 hear A avzye 103 know A n'us'tye 104 think A kus'tye 105 smell A hëncye 106 fear A mëcye 107 sleep A dvarmye 108 live A vivye 109 die A muvrye 110 kill A oic'ezye 111 fight A pun'e 112 hunt A vëneye 113 hit A purhye 114 cut A kurcye 115 split A s'indye 116 stab A trepic'ye 117 scratch A zgarye 118 dig A xuazye 119 swim A nadye 120 fly A fyucye 121 walk A vumblacye 122 come A vën'e 123 lie A kuvye 124 sit A hezye 125 stand A kos'tye 126 turn A cvarn'e 127 fall A kazye 128 give A dvuaye 129 hold A can'e 130 squeeze A s'trën'e 131 rub 132 wash 133 wipe 134 pull 135 push 136 throw 137 tie 138 sew 139 count 140 say 141 sing 142 play 143 float 144 flow 145 freeze 146 swell 147 sun 148 moon 149 star 150 water 151 rain 152 river 153 lake 154 sea 155 salt 156 stone 157 sand 158 dust 159 earth Permënc ("ground, soil, floor"), Cair ("planet earth") 160 cloud N'oivlë 161 fog N'evyë 162 sky Cër 163 wind Vuara (colloq.), Vënc (lit., formal) 164 snow S'n'ei 165 ice Yevc 166 smoke Xoim 167 fire Xuak 168 ash Kenaizë 169 burn A voirëye 170 road Roigë (stand.), Kalë ("lane") 171 mountain Mal, Pran'ë ("range"), Muanc (arch., poetic) 172 red Rois't 173 green Presën (standard), Vjard', Zyenë (dialect.) 174 yellow Kaitrë 175 white Levkë (brilliant white), Jerb ("dull" white, also "colorless") 176 black Nayër 177 night Nuac' 178 day Mërë (standard), D'aur (arch,. interior dialects) 179 year Jen' 180 warm Kamb 181 cold Raid' 182 full L'iun 183 new N'oiv 184 old Vyec' 185 good D'avbër, Baun (arch., literary) 186 bad Kex 187 rotten Podrëd' 188 dirty Soic 189 straight Raic' 190 round Arcoimb 191 sharp Akoic 192 dull Avcoi 193 smooth L'ën 194 wet Fumë, Van'ac 195 dry Hirk, Cer 196 correct Yois't 197 near Apruapë 198 far Diluand' 199 right Vres'të 200 left Ares'të 201 at Ai 202 in In 203 with Koin, -ku (clitic) 204 and Ye, -pë (clitic) 205 if D'ehi 206 because Parkei 207 name Vuan'e (colloq.), Nuamë (literary, arch.) Example text